Shine
by LeVoleurDeLivres
Summary: Yukine añora ese momento, desde el mismo instante en que el sol muere tras el horizonte anunciado la caída de la noche. [Este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación de Noragami del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"]
1. Le gusta: el sol

**Shine.**

Noragami.

* * *

 **Este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación de Noragami del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"**

* * *

Delgados rayos de luz solar se hacen paso por su ventana, suavizados por la cortina aunque no lo suficiente para hacerse imperceptibles. Un bulto se mueve sobre la cama, totalmente cubierto, hasta que la claridad se extiende por la habitación y Yukine finalmente emerge de entre las sábanas. Bosteza sonoramente, restriega sus ojos con expresión ausente mientras se ajusta a su nuevo estado de consciencia y finalmente estira su brazo hasta su mesa de noche, apagando la luz de la portátil que había estado encendida desde que se fue a dormir. Como se le ha hecho costumbre.

Yukine no disfruta la noche, pues no disfruta hallarse en la oscuridad. Desconoce el motivo, se ha preguntado el porqué cientos de veces sin encontrar una respuesta. Puede defenderse a sí mismo, lo sabe, y las noches dan menos miedo estando Yato en la misma habitación, pero cuando esa pequeña rutina se ve interrumpida con una corta ausencia, sus temores se manifiestan y se aferran a él, al menos durante unos cuantos días. La luz en las noches, vuelve a ser una necesidad.

Pero eso, se esfuma apenas llega el siguiente día.

Con los primeros rayos del sol, se esfuma la noche y con ella se van sus pesadillas e inseguridades, con la llegada de un nuevo día, también regresan su confianza y la respiración que se les esfuma con cada anochecer. Yukine añora ese momento, desde el mismo instante en que el sol muere tras el horizonte anunciado la caída de la noche.

Yukine agradece cada mañana, disfruta el momento en que los primeros rayos del sol le avisan que ha amanecido. A Yukine, le gusta el sol. Le gusta porque anuncia que la noche se ha ido, y desvanece las sombras que tanto lo asustan.

Despierta animado ese día, y su buen humor no se inmuta aún con la llegada tardía de Yato, mientras el sol brille en lo alto del cielo, puede sentirse aliviado.

* * *

Palabras: 318

Notas de autora: Esta es mi primera experiencia en un foro, pero parece divertido. Yukine es uno de mis personajes favoritos y es un gusto escribir de él, aunque justo tenga que mencionar sus temores. Pero es lo que hay. Acepto peticiones.


	2. No le gusta: los rayos

**Shine.**

Noragami.

* * *

 **Este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación de Noragami del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"**

* * *

Una revancha, así lo habían justificado. Alguna vez se cuestionó si no era alguien que juzgaba en demasía a su Dios, duró una fracción de segundos por supuesto, pero ver a Kiun negar con un suspiro de exasperación a su lado, le confirmó que ambos estaban en la misma: sus maestros, eran unos idiotas.

Al menos, el shinki del Dios del trueno podía verse medianamente ajeno a la pelea, Yukine al ser el único shinki de Yato, no corría con igual suerte. Takemikazuchi finalmente había liberado su rayo, y había estado entrenando, ¿pero qué culpa tenía él? Llevaban dos horas de disputa y ya se venía una tercera ronda.

—Suficiente, ya no seré parte de esto —bufó a su maestro—. Decidan de otro modo al ganador, no me interesa.

—¡Pero Yukine! —protestó Yato, pero su falsa agonía no detuvo a la regalía bendita— Voy a perder, y no puedo perder contra este inútil —finalizó señalando a su rival.

—¡¿A quien llamas inútil, Yatogami?!

—A ti, por supuesto.

—¡Maldito Dios de pacotilla! —intentó atacarlo, pero para su fortuna, Kiun lo detuvo recordándole lo obvio, sin Yukine, no había pelea—. Si tu preciada regalía no pelea, es mi victoria —carcajeó.

—¡Eso quisieras, yo voy ganar!

—Entonces demuéstralo, ¡ven, Oki! —apenas llamó a su shinki, antes de traer su propio rayo. Ese tipo estaba loco.

—Yukine, no podemos dejar que ganen. ¡Ven sekki!

Y no quería, pero su nobleza una vez le jugó una mala pasada, no podía dejar solo a Yato. ¡Como le disgustaban esos malditos rayos! Oh bien, Kiun no tanto. Como fuera, más que nada, le disgustaba su tonto maestro.

* * *

Palabras: 270


End file.
